


Luminosity Traduzione

by LarryStylinson7



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Sort of but not exactly Renesmee, rationalist fanfiction, when you have read this one I recommend going on to Radiance straightaway
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinson7/pseuds/LarryStylinson7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le prime parti di Luminosity sono molto simili alla storia reale per gli eventi che accadono, anche se alcuni aspetti del carattere di Bella, ed i suoi monologhi interiori, sono totalmente differenti.</p>
<p>Dopo circa un migliaio di parole, la storia è irriconoscibile.</p>
<p>La storia ed i personaggi del mondo di Twilight rimangono gli stessi in Luminosity fino al punto in cui la storia comincia, con un'eccezione: Bella ha una razionale consapevolezza di sè stessa con una tendenza a scrivere in un diario tutto quello che le passa per la testa. Mantiene molti dei tratti e dei comportamenti del personaggio reale -e Luminosity è una storia Bella/Edward - ma è anche molto differente.</p>
<p>Luminosity è ispirata in parte ad "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality", in cui Harry è un ragazzo dalla mente scientifica e acuta, che è stato cresciuto da Petunia ed il suo marito AU, un professore universitario. Luminosity si basa molto anche sul materiale che si trova in una serie di post con lo stesso titolo, sempre scritti da Alicorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminosity Traduzione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=S.), [Alicorn (LuminousAlicorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousAlicorn/gifts).
  * A translation of [Luminosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118956) by [Alicorn (LuminousAlicorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousAlicorn/pseuds/Alicorn). 



> Buonasera AOW :)
> 
> Dedico questa traduzione ad S. (tu sai chi sei) perchè senza di te non sarei qua <3 ma soprattutto la dedico ad Alicorn che ha fatto uno splendido lavoro nello scrivere questa storia, e io mi inchino di fronte al suo talento che cerco solo di far conoscere anche in italiano.  
> Cercherò di aggiornare una volta alla settimana almeno ma siccome i capitoli sono lunghi O°O ed io tra lo stage di Novembre e lo studio per la maturità non ho molto tempo libero non prometto niente =//// 
> 
> Se spiccate un pò di inglese vi consiglio la storia in lingua originale ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118956/chapters/2254186 ) o comunque di andare a visitare l'autrice ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousAlicorn/pseuds/Alicorn ).  
> Questa storia non è Betata per adesso, e non lo sarà mai credo se non trovo un/a Beta (se volete scrivetemi alla mia mail per farvi avanti ;D)
> 
> Bene! Credo di avermi annoiato abbastanza quindi...  
> Una recensione/kudos al giorno tolgono il medico di torno 
> 
> Buona lettura!!

**Capitolo I: Forks**

 

Non devi fare centinaia di errori per vedere tutto distruggersi intorno a te.

Uno solo basta.

Un rischio sbagliato, fiducia malriposta, una supposizione non ragionata è abbastanza per distruggere l'unica cosa che non ti puoi permettere di perdere.

Ma non ho mai avuto ragione per immaginare che il mio disastro sarebbe capitato nel momento in cui ero inaspettatamente salva.

 

* * *

 

 

Ed ecco come ho deciso di andare a vivere a Washington con mio padre.

Le mie tre domande preferite sono: _Cosa voglio?_ , _Cosa ho?_ , e _Come meglio posso usare cosa ho per ottenere cosa voglio?_

In realtà, mi piace anche _Che tipo di persona sono?_ , ma questa domanda non è molto rilevante nel prendere decisioni giorno per giorno.

Cosa volevo? Volevo che mia madre, Renée, fosse felice. Lei era la persona più importante per me, nessuno escluso. La volevo anche _accanto_ , ma quando valutai onestamente le mie priorità, decisi che era molto più importante vederla felice. Se mai avessi dovuto scegliere tra Renée felice su Marte oppure Renée triste vivendo con me -non sarei stata felice di compiere la scelta. Per niente. Ma l'avrei mandata su Marte.

Marte non c'entrava in questo caso ma l'agenda di viaggio del mio nuovo patrigno Phil si. Sono una minorenne; non è permesso di lasciarne una da sola per tanto tempo. E quindi mentre lui andava di città in città, Renée stava a casa con me.

Non era felice.

Renée mi ama, ma ama anche Phil, o non l'avrebbe sposato. (Non la chiamerei la persona più consapevole di questo mondo, ma il matrimonio era qualcosa che prendeva molto seriamente dal divorzio con mio padre. Questa volta era stata attenta.)

Cosa avevo?

Molte cose - ma quella rilevante era una: un altro genitore.

E quindi, per permettere a Renée di seguire Phil ed essere felice, mi trasferì a Forks, nello stato di Washington – per vivere dove prima avevo solo passato l'estate. 

 

* * *

 

 

É un volo abbastanza notevole quello tra Phoenix e Forks. Due voli lunghi ed un pezzo di strada in macchina, in realtà. Riempì il mio bagaglio a mano con libri da leggere ed un quaderno a spirale da riempire. Avevo l'abitudine di portare dei quaderni e delle penne dappertutto. Se fissavo i miei pensieri sulla carta, non sarebbero potuti scappare in seguito. Senza quel tipo di forzatura, erano soliti cambiare in varie versioni di se stessi più idealizzate, più consistenti – e non ciò che erano all'inizio, quindi falsi. Oppure venivano improvvisamente dimenticati, cosa ancora peggiore (quei pensieri erano _miei_ , ed io li _volevo_.)

Scrivevo molto, quando accadeva qualcosa di stano o di stimolante. Una volta alla settimana più o meno, lo trasferivo tutto sul computer, in moda da avere un archivio ricontrollabile. All'inizio dovevo scrivere tutto quello che mi veniva in mente in modo da essere sicura di non prendermi in giro più del necessario; dopo qualche anno di pratica, mi fidavo abbastanza di me stessa nel ricordare i pensieri reali e non le fantasie che il mio cervello preferiva darmi. Al tempo in cui mi trasferii a Forks , i quaderni erano più un oggetto di conforto che usavo per cose a cui volevo riferirmi e che erano troppo importanti per essere lasciate alla sola memoria.

Mio padre, Charlie, era all'arrivo del mio secondo aereo a Port Angeles, mi strinse con un solo braccio e mi aiutò a trasferire i miei bagagli nella sua auto della polizia. Una volta legata la cintura, come dichiarava la legge che sarebbe stato stupido non seguire in una macchina della polizia, Charlie cominciò a guidare verso casa sua - anche casa mia ormai, suppongo. Mi disse che aveva trovato una buona auto per me, una economica.

_Volevo_ una macchina. Non per il fatto di possedere un'auto – non mi importava molto delle auto in senso oggettivo - ma per avere autonomia di muovermi attraverso la città, e per evitare di dover chiedere un passaggio a Charlie poiché lui aveva _a)_ altre cose da fare e _b)_ guidava un veicolo che non passava inosservato. Che mi avesse trovato un'auto era un segno di attenzione, di fiducia e di spontanea generosità: sapeva cosa volevo, pensava che fossi abbastanza responsabile da averla, e me la offriva senza nessun obbligo di farlo. Sentii un'ondata di gratitudine, e lo ringrazia immediatamente. Mi sembrò un po' imbarazzato; cercai di scacciare l'imbarazzo chiedendogli i dettagli dell'auto, iniziando un discorso concreto.

Aveva già comprato la macchina, che era un camioncino Chevy, come regalo di benvenuto – era una cosa buona se l'auto era adeguata perchè mi avrebbe risparmiato i soldi, ma cattiva se non lo era perchè il fatto che fosse un regalo rendeva difficile sostituirla. Volevo che la macchina mi piacesse. Era del suo amico Billy Black, che era recentemente diventato disabile e non poteva più guidarla. Se la ragione per cui se ne liberava era quella si riducevano le possibilità che fosse un bidone, cosa molto importante poiché io non sapevo assolutamente niente sull'aggiustare motori. Anche se Charlie ammise, dopo qualche insistenza, che era un _vecchio_ camioncino. _Molto_ vecchio.

Charlie è una persona silenziosa. Dopo la nostra chiacchierata sulla macchina, discutemmo del tempo umido e poi cadde il silenzio; osservai, in silenzio, che il tempo umido caratteristico di quell'area favoriva il prosperare di uno scenario verdeggiante. Mi piaceva, anche se il clima umido non era altrettanto piacevole. Decisi che sarebbe stato utile sviluppare il mio piacere del tempo umido, e tirai fuori il mio quaderno del giorno per annotare che se avessi trovato una maniera, avrei dovuto farlo.

Arrivammo a casa sua. Il camioncino era una cosa solida e rossa, che trovai stranamente attraente. Scrissi che avrei dovuto riflettere su questo – non avrei potuto immaginare da una descrizione che mi sarebbe piaciuto, ciò significava che c'era qualcosa che non conoscevo riguardo i miei gusti estetici – quindi feci un giro di prova intono all'isolato. Correva, rumorosamente, ma la radio funzionava e riusciva a oscurare i rumori del motore. Quando lo parcheggiai nel vialetto di casa, Charlie aveva già portato dentro casa i miei bagagli, su nella mia stanza. Gli dissi che amavo la macchina, e lui si tolse di torno mentre spacchettavo. Appena ebbi sistemato le cose che si trovavano nel mio beauty-case nell'unico bagno della casa , la mia priorità divenne quella di accendere il mio laptop e mandare un e-mail a Renée, per farle sapere che stavo bene e informarla di una serie di cose come i miei pensieri sul tempo, sulla salute di Charlie, sul mio nuovo (vecchio) camioncino, e sui miei sentimenti contrastanti riguardo l'iniziare la scuola il giorno dopo, cominciano proprio a metà Gennaio.

Non c'era bisogno di essere troppo precisa nella mia e-mail a Renée, ma il mio imminente metà-anno-scolastico era abbastanza importante da richiedere uno sforzo di scrittura. Tirai fuori il mio quaderno a spirale. Scrissi senza soffermarmi sulle parole e senza cercare di sistemarle. Se decidevo che quello che veniva fuori dalla mia testa era troppo terribile per essere registrato, potevo sempre dare fuoco alla pagina – _dopo_ aver riletto quello che ne era venuta fuori io stessa.

Ero abituata ad una scuola enorme con le risorse che erano un privilegio dei quartieri densamente popolati. Non ero abituata ai trecento cinquant'otto studenti di Forks – me compresa. Dovevo iniziare a metà anno. Tutti si conoscevo già – inoltre, tutti si conoscevano dall'infanzia. Forks era una di quelle cittadine dove pochi se ne andavano e quasi nessuno arrivava. Ero nata qui e ci avevo passato le estati, ma Charlie non viveva vicino a nessuna famiglia con bambini della mia età, e non avevo mai frequentato la scuola prima. Ero nativa solo in parte, e non avrei conosciuto nessuno dei miei compagni.

Città così piccole erano anche l'ambiente naturale del gossip. Se Charlie aveva menzionato a qualche amico o a qualche collega, che sua figlia si stava trasferendo a vivere lì, a Forks tutti quelli che non erano troppo piccoli per parlare ne sarebbero stati a conoscenza. Non potevo scomparire: tutti avrebbero saputo chi ero, anche se la somiglianza con mio padre non ci fosse stata.

Il mio essere una “novità” mi avrebbe attirato addosso interesse e attenzioni. Se mi preparavo a questo, e mi comportavo amichevolmente fingendomi eccitata di essere qui invece che farmi vedere annoiata e assediata, forse avrei potuto farmi degli amici il mio primo giorno e ottenere quindi il loro aiuto per orientarmi a scuola. Decisi di prepararmi a cogliere l'opportunità durante il mio tragitto verso la scuola; avere amici in un posto sconosciuto sarebbe stato buono. Punto.

 

* * *

 

 

Pioveva molto a Forks. Intorno a mezzanotte, si ridusse ad un leggero gocciolare e potei finalmente dormire; in mattinata, era ormai nebbia fitta. Mi misi addosso vestiti carini, ma caratteristici – per fare una buona impressione sui miei compagni che non si sarebbero sentiti a disagio col mio outfit – e andai di sotto per fare colazione. Non c'era alcun motivo per Charlie di parlare mentre mangiavamo i nostri cereali, quindi rimase in silenzio.

Mi riabituai alla casa. Ero passati mesi ormai dalla mia ultima visita, ma praticamente niente era cambiato. In effetti, praticamente niente era cambiato da quando mia madre se n'era andata da questo posto, portandosi via me ancora bambina: i mobili della cucina erano ancora dello stesso giallo vivo con cui li aveva dipinti. Non ebbi mai il coraggio di chiedere a Charlie se odiasse semplicemente ridecorare, o se non avesse ancora dimenticato Renée. Sospettavo fosse la seconda. Le fotografie sulla mensola del camino erano una del loro matrimonio e un'altra di loro due nella stanza d'ospedale subito dopo la mia nascita. Quest'ultima potevo capirla vista anche la collezione di mie foto scolastiche messe in fila in ordine cronologico, ma la prima non riuscivo a comprenderla.

Non ero sicura di poter arrivare a scuola così rapidamente come suggeriva la poca distanza che vi era tra questa e la casa. C'era nebbia _ovunque_ , ed io non avevo mai guidato a Forks prima, soltanto a Phoenix e dintorni, quindi non avevo una buona affinità con la strada. Appena finì di fare colazione, mi misi l'impermeabile sopra lo zaino e uscii di casa in anticipo. Corsi più veloce che potevo dalla porta di casa all'abitacolo asciutto della mia auto e mi spostai in strada.

La scuola non assomigliava per niente ad una scuola. Era un gruppo di edifici in mattoni vicino all'uscita dell'autostrada, raggruppati vicino ad alberi e cespugli e collegati da sentieri in pietra. (Consideravo una cattiva scelta estetica che i sentieri non fossero coperti, ed ero grata per il mio cappotto.) Parcheggiai di fronte al primo edificio che mi trovai davanti, che era convenientemente etichettato come “Segreteria”. Non c'erano altre macchine, nemmeno del personale che pensavo sarebbe arrivato in anticipo, quindi avrei dovuto probabilmente spostare la macchina in uno degli altri parcheggi coperti dalla nebbia, ma chiunque ci fosse stato in ufficio avrebbe saputo indicarmelo.

L'ufficio era un insieme di colori orribili – vasi di piante verdi, rivoltanti tappetti arancio-grigiastri, un arcobaleno di carte e placche sul muro e, dietro ad una delle tre scivanie, una donna dai capelli rossi che indossava un abito viola. Mi avvicinai al bancone, mi costrinsi a sorridere, e dissi: “Mi scusi, sono Isabella Swan. Io -”.

Il suo viso si illuminò nell'udire il mio nome, e mi interruppe. “Ma certo! Ho qui il tuo orario e una mappa della scuola.” Li estrasse da un'alta e disordinata pila di carte sul suo tavolo. Sarebbe stato inutile far si che la terza frase che scambiavo con questa donna fosse un rimprovero per l'interruzione, e sarebbe stato ancora peggio arrabbiarmi per l'accaduto senza fare qualcosa per impedire che accadesse di nuovo in futuro. _Non_ mi piaceva essere interrotta mentre parlavo, ed i miei continui tentativi di cambiarlo non avevano funzionato; mi irritava, tutte le volte. Ma potevo sempre trasformarla in una _lieve_ irritazione, con un po' di buona volontà.

Mentre la segretaria segnava con l'evidenziatore tutte le strade che dovevo seguire sulla mappa, io inizia la mia routine per cambiare atteggiamento. Alcuni contano fino a dieci, ma questo metodo rendeva semplicemente trasparente il naturale diminuire d'intensità delle emozioni con il tempo e forzava l'attesa. Il mio metodo aveva bisogno di più tempo, anche dopo che ne avevo sintetizzato il processo da un quaderno-scaccia-tempo ad un diretto processo mentale. Quando terminai, comunque, non ero più irritata.

La versione corta era solo per vedere cosa _sapevo_ sul motivo della mia irritazione, e confermare a me stessa che _lo sapevo_. _Sapevo_ che quella donna non l'aveva causata con malizia; non mi conosceva, non sapeva cosa mi faceva scattare, non aveva nessuna ragione al mondo per volermi irritare, ed era anche adesso di grande aiuto. _Sapevo_ che non mi avrebbe aiutato essere irritata: quest'emozione non era _piacevole_ , non mi rendeva più _efficace_ nell'ottenere ciò che volevo, e non mi _piaceva_ diventare irritabile quando venivo interrotta. (Non è che avessi un desiderio di non essere mai irritata. Lo avrei considerato appropriato se lei mi avesse spinto per nessuna ragione o se stesse facendo una telefonata personale al posto del suo lavoro quando ero entrata. Ma avevo già provato in passato ad eliminare il mio dispiacere per le interruzioni, e che lo avessi provato non era _coerente_ con il fatto che volessi sentirmi irritata da questa interruzione in particolare.)

Una lunga pratica nel controllo di questo tipo di reazione mi permise di dimenticarmi di questa emozione facilmente. Ma la mia irritazione era da attribuire alla segretaria, aumentata dal diritto e dall'abitudine. Se i motivi che la provocavano erano inesistenti, il diritto dissolto e l'abitudine _combattuta_ come una cosa che non accoglievo volentieri nella mia testa, questa emozione smetteva di provocarmi.

La signora finì con il suo evidenziatore e mi porse la mappa e l'orario. Mi augurò un piacevole soggiorno a Forks e mi indicò la strada per il parcheggio degli studenti; la ringraziai sinceramente e me ne andai.

 

* * *

 

 

Il mio vecchio camioncino non staccava così tanto come avrebbe fatto se avessi guidato in una scuola di Phoenix. Ad eccezione di una lucida Volvo, le auto nel parcheggio (che si era riempito nel frattempo) erano tutte modelli vecchi. Parcheggiai, mi infilai in tasca le chiavi, e trovai la mia posizione sulla mappa. Da lì seguii la linea evidenziata fino all'edificio 3, e saltai fuori dalla mia auto per infilarmi nella folla di studenti.

La mia prima lezione era Inglese. Tutti i libri della lista li avevo già letti a scuola. Avrei potuto recuperare qualche vecchio compito e passare il mio tempo libero a leggere qualcos'altro. Non ebbi modo prima di entrare in classe di presentarmi a nessuno. Fortunatamente, dopo che la campanella suonò per segnalare la fine della lezione, uno ragazzo dai capelli scuri che mi sedeva vicino si accostò a me.

“Sei Isabella Swan, vero?” chiese. Tutte le teste dei nostri compagni di classe si girarono verso di noi.

“Si” risposi “ma preferisco Bella. Tu sei?”

“Piacere, Eric” disse in tono amichevole “Dov'è la tua prossima classe?”

Controllai. “Edificio 6. Diritto.”

“Posso mostrarti io la strada. Devo andare al 4, ma non è molto lontano” offrì. Gli sorrisi e annuii, e recuperammo i nostri cappotti dagli appendiabiti vicino alla porta. Eric cominciò a camminare lungo il sentiero affollato e chiese “Quindi, è molto diversa Phoenix da qui?”

“Molto” gli risposi. Era fantastico conoscere il nome di qualcuno che sembrava amichevole, ma non c'era molto tempo per approfondire l'argomento Phoenix vs Forks nella camminata tra l'edificio 3 e 6.

“Non piove molto laggiù vero?”

“Tre o quattro volte l'anno” dissi.

“Wow, e com'è?” mi chiese sorpreso.

Pensai che se non aveva mai lasciato Forks, non _sarebbe stato ovvio_ che lo sapesse, un po' come il fatto che conoscevo la neve soltanto grazie alla trasmissione televisiva delle Olimpiadi invernali. “Asciutto, luminoso” gli dissi “meno verde, più xeriscape, meno impermeabili, molti occhiali da sole.”

Sembrò confuso dalla parola “xeriscape” - d'altronde non eravamo in un posto famoso per i suoi giardini rocciosi e per i suoi cactus – ma disse soltanto “Non sembri molto abbronzata.”

“Il tumore della pelle non è tra i miei hobby” risposi con un mezzo sorriso. Era fuori contesto, ma una volta lontana dalla pioggia mi ripromisi di aggiungerlo alla lista di cose per farmi piacere il clima di Forks: un minor rischio di morte per tumore. Non mi piaceva per niente l'idea di morire, quindi eliminare qualcosa dalla lista di possibili cause era un punto a favore. Se fossi riuscita in qualche modo ad eliminarle tutta, sarei diventata immortale. Eric sorrise leggermente, come se stesse fingendo di aver capito la battuta, e mi scortò fino all'entrata dell'edificio 6.

“Bene” mi disse mentre aprivo la porta “buona fortuna. Magari avremo qualche lezione insieme.” Fece un sorriso speranzoso e se ne andò. 

 

* * *

 

 

Diritto fu seguita da Trigonometria e Spagnolo. Trigo fu diversa perchè l'insegnante pretese che mi presentassi alla classe. Avrei dovuto aspettarmi qualcosa del genere, ma la sua richiesta mi colse comunque di sorpresa e balbettai nervosamente parlando di alcuni fatti base il mio nome, il mio soprannome preferito, che venivo da Phoenix, e che "andrò a sedermi in quella sedia, va bene?". Mi sedetti, tirai fuori il mio quaderno, e scrissi _curare paura di un improvviso discorso in pubblico_ nella mia lista di cose da fare sotto _imparare ad amare la pioggia (il cancro è male!)_.

A Trigo, incontrai Jessica Stanley. Era piccola, con un enorme chioma riccia ed un chiacchiera inarrestabile. Venne con me anche a Spagnolo, visto che avevamo lezione insieme, quindi mi invitò a sedere con lei ed i suoi amici a pranzo. Andai con lei anche se Eric mi notò dall'altra parte della caffetteria e mi indicò di raggiungerlo. A questo punto avevo incontrato abbastanza persone per iniziare ad avere problemi di memoria nel ricordare i nuovi nomi, e non riuscivo a ricordare con chi fossi seduta, nonostante sembrassero tutti piacevoli e degni di essere ricordati. Volevo appuntarmi i nomi e le descrizioni di tutti. Mi trattenni: ho imparato ad astenermi dal farlo da quando una mia compagna, aveva sbirciato sopra la mia spalla e rimanendo confusa dalla mia descrizione di lei come una nanetta (TN/ in inglese wee significa sia pipì che minuscola, piccola quindi l'insulto risulta molto più efficace...purtroppo l'italiano è una lingua limitata. Passatemela patate!), mi aveva strappato di mano il quaderno per poi gettarlo in un lavandino.

Tutti volevano sapere quanto mi piacesse Forks. Risposi onestamente che ero felice di poter passare più tempo con mio padre, che avrei avuto bisogno di un po' di tempo per abituarmi alla pioggia, e che tutti quelli che avevo incontrato finora erano gentili e disponibili. Erano tutti compiaciuti del mio discorso, specialmente quando il mio accenno alla pioggia diede loro spunto per uno degli argomenti più discussi al mondo. Mentre Jessica e molti altri seduti al tavolo si scambiavano mezzi discorsi su un'inesistente conoscenza meteorologica, ispezionai con lo sguardo la stanza in cui avrei pranzato per il prossimo semestre. E li vidi.

“Loro” erano un gruppo ma allo stesso tempo totalmente diversi. Sedevano tutti ad un tavolo, ma non si assomigliavano minimamente. Una dei ragazzi era più o meno della stessa stazza, peso e forma di un orso; sembrava quasi che stesse cercando ai andare al college con una borsa di studio in sollevamento pesi, o come se l'avesse già fatto qualche anno fa e si trovasse seduto su quella sedia per gioco. I suoi ricci scuri contrastavano con il cesto color miele del suo vicino, un ragazzo snello, muscoloso e vagamente leonino. L'ultimo ragazzo era snello, sembrava molto più giovane degli altri due, più come un ragazzo delle superiori che come un atleta professionista. I suoi capelli erano una disordinata massa bronzea alla luce, più sul rossiccio nelle parti all'ombra.

Le due ragazze erano totalmente diverse tranne per i loro corpi bianchi, femminili e attraenti. La più alta avrebbe potuto essere una statua di Afrodite con foglie dorate incastrate nella cascata dei suoi lunghi e pettinati capelli. Non assomigliava ad una ragazza al college anzi sembrava piuttosto venire da Hollywood o da Parigi – avrebbe avuto successo in tutti i luoghi in cui essere decorativa fosse considerato un lavoro. L'altra ragazza era più piccola e più snella di Jessica. I suoi capelli neri erano tagliati corti, puntavano in tutte le direzioni donandole un look da folletto.

Ma colori e dimensioni a parte, erano tutti simili. Erano più pallidi di me, pallidi come il marmo o come il ghiaccio – tutti della stessa tonalità. E le loro facce erano tutte uguali. Ebbi la momentanea impressione che fossero stati disegnati da un fumettista che sapeva rappresentare soltanto un tipo di volto, ma ripensandoci non era esatto: _erano_ riconoscibili semplicemente dal volto – ma sarebbe stata dura. Non perchè avessero qualcosa che li identificava come familiari; non lo erano. Piuttosto, perchè la prima cosa che veniva in mente quando si guardavano quei volti era _“Bello!”_. Faceva dimenticare le caratteristiche specifiche di ogni singolo volto (il mento diritto del folletto o le lievi cicatrici del leone). Erano troppo magnifici, al punto che mi ci volle una seconda occhiata per notare che avevano tutti dei cerchi neri sotto gli occhi, come se fossero _davvero molto_ stanchi.

Il folletto si alzò e si mosse come danzando verso il cestino dei rifiuti, dove gettò una lattina ancora chiusa ed una mela intoccata. Nessuno dei cinque stava mangiando, ora che ci pensavo.

La conversazione sul tempo dei miei compagni si spense, e colsi l'opportunità di chiedere “Chi sono _loro_?”

Jessica seguì il mio sguardo, e a quel punto il più giovane alzò la testa intercettando il suo sguardo per un secondo – poi i suoi occhi neri si spostarono su di me, quindi tornarono a fissare il vuoto. Jessica ridacchiò, imbarazzata, e mi disse “Quelli sono Edward e Emmett Cullen, e Rosalie e Jasper Hale. Quella che se n'è andata è Alice Cullen; vivono tutti insieme al Dottor Cullen a sua moglie.”

Il più giovane stava distruggendo una ciambella mentre parlava, spaccandola in piccoli pezzi; non vidi nemmeno uno di quei pezzi arrivare alla sua bocca. “Quali hai detto che sono i Cullen?” chiesi, tentata di commentare sulla loro bellezza ma frenata dalla paura di sembrare maleducata. “Non sembrano imparentati” dissi invece.

“Oh, non lo sono” mi informò Jessica. “Il Dottor Cullen è molto giovane, sulla trentina più o meno. Sono tutti adottati. Gli Hale sono fratello e sorella, gemelli – i biondi – e sono orfani. E stanno insieme – Emmett e Rosalie e Alice e Jasper, intendo.”

“Orfani? Ma quanti anni hanno?”

“Jasper e Rosalie sono diciottenni” disse Jessica, “ma vivono con la Signora Cullen da quando ne avevano otto. É loro zia, o qualcosa del genere.”

“É stato carino da parte dei Signori Cullen adottarli tutti” osservai.

“Immagino di si” disse Jessica, ma sembrava disapprovare, come se non le importasse del Dottore e di sua moglie. “Penso che la Signora Cullen non posso avere figli, però” continuò. Notai – solo mentalmente - che Jessica non era, fino a prova contraria, una persona a cui confidare i proprio segreti. Continuavo a lanciare occhiate alla famiglia magnifica; era difficile non farlo, anche se stavano tutti fissando il muro, mutilando il cibo seduti. “Hanno sempre vissuto a Forks?” chiesi, aspettandomi una risposta positiva semplicemente perchè tutti quelli che stavano a Forks avevano sempre vissuto lì – ma _loro_ , se li avessi notati li avrei ricordati, e la città era così _piccola_...

“No” rispose Jessica, suonando quasi come se si aspettasse i Cullen e gli Hale di sembrare estranei a Forks anche ad una nuova arrivata. “Si sono trasferiti qui dall'Alaska due anni fa”.

In una città, una residenza di due anni non li avrebbe catalogati più come nuovi arrivati, ma a Forks si – questo significava che non ero l'unica. Era confortante, in un certo senso; avevo trovato le attenzioni utili, ma non avevo nessuno motivo di credere che qualcun altro si sarebbe trasferito a Forks almeno fino a che non mi fossi diplomata, e sarebbe stato conveniente non dover sopportare _tutti_ gli interrogatori di Forks. Ed era sconcertante, in un altro senso, perchè stava seduti tra di loro senza la compagnia di nessuno, e a Jessica, che sembrava una studente tipica, non importava della loro famiglia. Questo non andava d'accordo con la mia prossima integrazione, anche se mi sembrava di aver ricevuto una buona accoglienza fino ad ora. Forse era una scelta degli stessi Cullen-Hale di rimanere isolati.

Guardai a quel tavolo un'altra volta, ed il ragazzo più giovane mi guardò di nuovo. Era così bello da _distrarre_ , ma per quel che potevo dire oltre a quello, sembrava... speranzoso? Frustrato, forse? Qualcosa che voleva o che pensava non stava accadendo. “Chi è” chiesi a Jessica, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e fissando lei negli occhi “quello con i capelli rossicci?”

“Quello è Edward” lo etichettò lei ( e adesso potevo identificarli tutti: Emmett l'orso, Jasper il leone, Rosalie la dea greca, Alice il folletto ed Edward, quello che si aspettava che accadesse qualcosa a me o vicino a me). “É bellissimo, chiaro” continuò Jessica “ma non sprecare tempo. Non esce con nessuna. Sembra che nessuna delle ragazze qui sia abbastanza bella per lui.” Fece un sospiro , ed ebbi un'immagine mentale di lei che gli si lanciava addosso solo per ricevere un gentile ma secco rifiuto.

L'immagine era esilarante da una parte, ma triste dall'altra, quindi mi mordicchiai il labbro per evitare di sorridere. Lanciai uno sguardo ad Edward; i miei occhi erano attratti istintivamente , come se lui fosse un oggetto di un rosso brillante su uno sfondo grigio o l'unica cosa che si muovesse nel mio campo visivo. Se non fossi stata nel mezzo di una conversazione con Jessica, avrei tirato fuori il mio quaderno per scrivere nella mia lista di cose da fare, _Imparare a smettere di fissare le persone belle_. Non mi stava guardando più, comunque. Qualche minuto dopo i quattro che erano rimasti al tavolo dopo che il folletto se n'era andato, si alzarono e uscirono. Perfino Emmett l'orso era coordinato e preciso quando si muoveva: guardarli camminare insieme era impressionante.

Rischiai un ritardo alla mia classe successiva, Biologia II, pur di rimanere con Jessica ed i suoi amici, ascoltai i loro nomi ancora una volta e riuscii perfino ad avere Angela come guida verso l'edificio corretto, che mi ricordò gentilmente dov'era dopo che scoprimmo di avere la stessa classe. La lezione era tenuta in una stanza dominata da tavoli per due persone, uguali a quelli dei laboratori di scienze. Sfortunatamente, Angela aveva già un compagno di laboratorio. C'era, comunque, un solo studente senza compagno nella stanza, ed fu quello il banco verso cui mi indirizzò il professore. Seduto accanto ad una sedia vuota, che sarebbe stata la mia casa in Biologia per il resto dell'anno, c'era Edward Cullen. 

 

* * *

 

 

Camminai verso la sedia vuota. Sarebbe stato _imbarazzante_ finchè non avessi curato la mia tendenza a fissarlo ogni 15 secondi. Sperai che l'argomento della lezione fosse qualcosa di nuovo e sconosciuto ma facile da seguire.

Mentre mi avvicinavo, lui mi guardò. Non uno sguardo speranzoso o perplesso come quello della caffetteria. Sembrava _arrabbiato con me_. Mi ritrassi automaticamente dallo sguardo minaccioso, finendo per inciampare su un libro caduto per terra. Riuscì ad aggrapparmi al tavolo, mi rimisi in piedi e mi sedetti sulla sedia. Ero _terrorizzata_ \- le persone arrabbiate erano _pericolose_ , potevano ferirmi, non avevo la più pallida idea di cosa l'avesse provocato o come smettere di infastidirlo in modo che non mi si rivoltasse contro. C'erano 18 studenti in classe oltre a noi, più l'insegnante - _sicuramente_ se Jessica non mi aveva informato di nessuno scandalo violento, almeno si sapeva controllare abbastanza da non esplodere di fronte a testimoni. Finchè non avessi capito cosa non andava in lui, dovevo solo rimanere in gruppo quando lui era intorno. Cercai di fermare i tremiti mentre mi sistemavo al mio posto.

La lezione era sull'anatomia cellulare. L'avevo già studiata, inoltre il metodo di spiegazione dell'insegnante non era abbastanza interessante da catturare la mia attenzione quando avevo una distrazione terrificante a fianco.

Edward non mi aveva guardato così nella caffetteria, e nessun altro si stava comportando così con me. Non gli avevo mai parlato - forse era offeso perchè non mi ero presentata? C'era forse qualche tradizione che non avevo rispettato? Puzzavo? Inclinai la testa in modo da riuscire ad annusarmi una ciocca di capelli; profumava del mio shampoo, fruttato e pulito. Era forse allergico all'essenza di fragola?

Lo sbirciai, per cercare di capire. Si era irrigidito - non riuscivo nemmeno a dire se stesse respirando - e da vicino, senza i suoi fratelli maggiori accanto, non sembrava più giovane e snello.

Mi lanciò un'altra occhiataccia, i suoi occhi neri pieni di odio. Spostai leggermente la mia sedia. Se con lo sguardo avesse potuto disintegrarmi al mio stato molecolare, probabilmente a quest'ora l'avrebbe già fatto. Decisi che avrei cambiato corso - o almeno compagno di laboratorio. Osservai la ragazza seduta accanto ad Angela e mi domandai se fosse stata disponibile a prendere il posto accanto a Edward Cullen. O c'erano compagni assegnati? Avrei dovuto convincere il professore? Avrei dovuto offrire di pulire gli strumenti-?

La campanella suonò e io feci un saltò sulla sedia. Volevo correre a casa con il mio quaderno e scrivere della mia paura e confusione, in modo da far sparire i brividi che avevo lungo la schiena. Cercai di immergermi nella mia routine per cambiare stato d'animo, ma non avevo abbastanza informazioni per affermare che _non dovevo_ avere paura. Non c'era probabilmente nessun pericolo reale, ma _lo poteva diventare_ , e parte di me voleva ricordare la paura in caso fosse servita per motivarmi in un futuro inseguimento per la scuola. Sarei stata spaventata finchè, in un modo o nell'altro, il pericolo non fosse scomparso.

"Sei Isabella Swan, no?" chiese una voce maschile.

Alzai lo sguardo. Il mio interlocutore era un ragazzo totalmente non minaccioso, almeno per quello che potevo affermare ( _perfetto_ , pensai, _sospetterò che tutti i miei compagni siano assassini, adesso? Questo ragazzo aveva la stessa probabilità di attaccarmi che se lo avessi incontrato stamani a Diritto, ed in quel momento mi sentivo al sicuro ed avevo ragione a sentirmi così, quindi avrei dovuto sentirmi al sicuro anche adesso._ Le mie emozioni obbedirono alla mia logica). Il mio interlocutore era un ragazzo totalmente non minaccioso, carino, biondo, con i capelli sistemati con il gel in ciuffi disordinati. Mi stava sorridendo, amichevolmente, non furioso o pieno di disgusto.

"Si" recitai per la decima volta in quella giornata "ma preferisco Bella." Gli sorrisi.

"Sono Mike" mi disse.

"Ciao Mike. É un piacere conoscerti."

"Hai bisogno di una mano a trovare la tua prossima classe?" mi chiese entusiasta.

"Ho ginnastica" lo informai, alzandomi in piedi con il sostegno del tavolo.

"Ho anche io ginnastica!" Sembrava eccitato all'idea, felice per una piccola coincidenza. Cercai di condividere la sua gioia per tirarmi su di morale. Mike, per mia fortuna, parlò per tutta la strada fino alla palestra, A quanto pare aveva vissuto in California fino ai 10 anni e considerava la mia conoscenza un'opportunità per disperarsi con qualcuno della mancanza di sole. Mi aveva notata ad Inglese, ma non aveva avuto modo di presentarsi perchè Eric si era intromesso.

Il mio ruolo rilassante di ascoltatrice venne meno quando raggiungemmo l'entrata della palestra, e Mike mi chiese "Allora, hai per caso pugnalato Edward Cullen con una matita? Non l'avevo mai visto comportarsi così."

"Non ho la minima idea di cosa posso averlo provocato" risposi, cercando di suonare sicura di me senza esagerare. "Non gli ho mai parlato."

"É un ragazzo strano" mi disse Mike, indugiando sull'entrata dello spogliatoio maschile. "Se io fossi stato talmente fortunato da sedermi con te, ti avrei parlato di sicuro."

L'offerta di una conversazione era carina...ma la parola "fortunato" mi mise in allarme. Non mi avrei aiutato per niente lanciarmi _immediatamente_ in una relazione amorosa subito dopo essermi trasferita. Sorrisi a Mike ed entra nello spogliatoio delle ragazze. La professora mi procurò un'uniforme, ma non mi fece partecipare all'attività del giorno, che era pallavolo - una cosa positiva, visto che era facile che mi procurassi un livido e non desideravo per niente andare in giro con un braccio nero e blu la prima settimana di scuola. O che, con la mia grazia illimitata, mi schiantassi con uno dei pali di sostegno della rete finendo a gambe all'aria. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ginnastica era la mia ultima lezione. Mi assicurai di aver fatto firmare tutti i miei fogli a tutti i professori, quindi mi diressi verso la segreteria per consegnarli. Era freddo fuori, quindi entra di corsa nel piccolo ufficio. La porta si chiuse dietro di me prima che notassi che oltre alla segretaria che avevo incontrato quella mattina, nell'ufficio c'era anche Edward Cullen. Per mia fortuna non mi notò, oppure mi ignorò; mi accostai al muro, aspettando che terminasse di parlare con la segretaria. Sembrava che stessero litigando. Dopo qualche frase, realizzai che stava cercando di convincerla a spostarlo dal corso di Biologia a qualunque altro corso disponibile. Aveva una voce stranamente vellutata - mi domandai se parlasse sempre così o se stava semplicemente cercando di convincerla con il suo fascino. Mi chiesi, stupidamente, se cantasse.

Considerando il periodo e la descrizione di Mike sul suo comportamento strano, era impossibile affermare che il suo tentativo di trasferirsi _non centrasse qualcosa_ con me. Ma io - cosa volevo? Non volevo essere guardata in quel modo, _mai più_. Meglio se voleva trasferirsi, buon per lui.

La porta si aprì di nuovo, facendo entrare una folata di aria gelida. Una ragazza si fiondò dentro, depositò un foglio in un raccoglitore sul bancone, e uscì in fretta. Mentre la porta si chiudeva dietro di lei, Edward si girò lentamente e mi _fissò_ con uno sguardo pieno d'odio. "Non importa" disse, interrompendo la segretaria. "Vedo che è impossibile. Grazie mille per il suo aiuto." E scomparve nell'aria gelida del pomeriggio.

"Com'è andato il tuo primo giorno, cara?" mi chiese gentilmente la segretaria. Non aveva visto lo sguardo di Edward e non poteva vedere come stavo tremando.

Indugiai nell'ufficio dopo aver consegnato i documenti facendo finta di riallacciarmi gli stivali. Se Edward voleva evitarmi io non glielo avrei impedito. Quando arrivai al mio camioncino, il parcheggio era ormai deserto. Guidai verso casa, confusa e risentita.

Quando avrei finito di scrivere, il mio quaderno avrebbe rimpianto il giorno in cui il suo albero creatore fosse nato.

Cose positive, diceva il mio quaderno. _Eric, Jessica, Angela, gli amici di Jessica e Mike sono tutti amichevoli. Le lezioni sembrano facili (eccetto il lavoro di trigo con Jessica (era almeno brava a matematica?)), di sicuro eccetto ginnastica (rompersi un dito o qualcos'altro? Controllare le regole per la frequenza (usarle nei giorni peggiori) , controllare le eventuali proposte alternative per saltare la lezione ( questa è una di quelle scuole in cui puoi semplicemente scrivere dei saggi sulla storia del calcio??)))_.

Cose da sistemare, era la sezione seguente. Qual'è il problema di Edward? _Guardare il problema eccezioni di sopra. Jessica probabilmente non affidabile con informazioni personali. Mike troppo amichevole troppo presto._

Guardai la prima delle cose da sistemare. La contemplai. Non sapevo cosa fare. Il mio cervello faceva delle ipotesi, ma nessuna di queste erano abbastanza affidabili da poterci lavorare sopra, figuriamoci metterle in atto. Edward non era un robot sperimentale programmato per fare smorfie paurose alle ragazze di Phoenix quando si trovavano a meno di dieci passi da lui. Edward non era un anarchico violento che pensava che i poliziotti e le loro famiglie meritassero di morire. Edward non era convinto di poter creare dei buchi attraverso la mia testa con lo sguardo, in modo da poter dare un'occhiata al mio cervello ed ottenere voti più alti in Biologia.

Quello non mi chiariva quale il suo problema fosse, ma decisi che al momento non avevo modo di fare passi avanti nella risoluzione del problema. E non era nemmeno riuscito a trasferirsi in un'altro corso. Disegnai una piccola freccia puntata verso "Qual'è il problema di Edward?", e alla fine della freccia scrissi "Discutere il problema del cambio di compagno di laboratorio con il professore". Se Edward aveva trovato tutti gli altri corsi scientifici pieni, sicuramente lo erano anche per me, ma questo non significava che dovevo sedermi proprio accanto a lui. E se "mi lancia sguardi terrificanti" non fosse bastato a convincere l'insegnante, potevo sempre usare la scusa che ero nuova, non conoscevo tutti i sistemi della classe, e avrei sempre preferito avere un compagno di laboratorio che era più disponibile a spendere il suo tempo a spiegarmi come funzionava quel laboratorio. Così che non sarei stata costretta ad infastidire l'insegnante, ovvio.

Andai avanti. _Parlare con jessica di Trigo_ , scrissi. _Parlare con l'insegnante di ginnastica ~~su come avessi un problema all'orecchio interno ma questa è una scusa troppo medica~~     ~~e far~~ ~~e vaghe insinuazioni ad una denuncia o qualcosa del genere se mi rompevo la testa~~   ~~e PREGARE~~ “dimenticare” spesso la mia uniforme, e trovare qualche attività non-sportiva di cui l'insegnante si occupava per offrire il mio aiuto come ammenda per la mia dimenticanza. Magari pulire gli attrezzi, o compilare scartoffie o qualcos'altro? O cercare alternative meno rischiose? _

_Non scrivere niente sul quaderno quando Jessica è nei paraggi, a meno che non si tratti di appunti scolastici. Parlare con lei solo di cose non private._

E Mike... Quello era un problema. Non c'era nessun problema di per sé con Mike; non potevo certo dirgli “non sei il mio tipo perchè sei troppo carino e non mi fai avere paura per la mia vita.” Le mie ragioni per volerlo dissuadere riguardavano totalmente me stessa. Avevo appena cominciato a cercare di capire cosa volessi da una relazione o dall'amore in generale. E mi sembrava una cosa estremamente azzardata cercare di capirlo sperimentando, sia per per me stessa che per l'altra persona coinvolta.

Non avevo bisogno di pensare a come ritardare il problema, comunque, perchè a Phoenix _non avevo_ nessuno che si comportava come Mike, seguendomi come un cucciolo. Inoltre, subito dopo il mio trasferimento sembrava un brutto periodo per iniziare una relazione, mentre stavo ancora cercando di familiarizzare con tutto quello che mi stava intorno ed il mio metro di giudizio poteva essere sballato. E non sapevo _perchè_ Mike fosse interessato – in realtà, stavo solo ipotizzando che lo fosse, anche se mi sembrava una buona ipotesi – quindi non conoscevo nessun aspetto della mia personalità che potessi trattenere in modo da fargli perdere l'interesse. Non aveva detto niente di esplicito, comunque, quindi decisi che sarebbe stato saggio aspettare e vedere se qualche buona idea mi si presentava davanti. _Aspetta e cerca di non incoraggiarlo_ , scrissi quindi.

Feci i compiti – in un altro quaderno – per il resto del pomeriggio. Lo svantaggio di cominciare a Gennaio in una nuova scuola era che non potevo concedermi il lusso di cominciare piano. Riuscii comunque ad andare a letto ad un'ora ragionevole, ma anche se non piovve quella notte, c'era un forte vento, e io mi rigirai per parecchio tempo prima di riuscire ad addormentarmi.


End file.
